


I Do

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trans Female Character, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: "I pull them close to me, breathing in their scent, and smiling like a madman. And maybe I am mad. Mad for falling in love with both a human and reaper, and showing a weakness no demon was expected, or thought even capable of doing. Then so be it, I would rather be mad and in love, than the emotionless and loveless demon I was before."





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic last year that was originally on my Wattpad account, but I decided to move it over here since it was (and still is) a story I was very proud of back when I first posted it. So I hope you enjoy. ^_^
> 
> P. S I don't actually ship this pairing, but it's something I don't mind reading or writing about. So if anyone has any requests for this pairing, hit me up! 
> 
> P. P. S Ciel is actually 16 in this fic, which I'm sure some of you will appreciate.

Sebastian'sPOV

It was a bright shining day, not a cloud to be seen in the sky. The birds sung their melodies, and the trees rustled in the wind that blew past. As many humans say, it makes the forest feel alive, and they're right, it truly does. And for the first time in my long existence, I felt truly alive, as well.

Never would I have thought that I, a demon, would be waiting to be wed to both a human and reaper; the two most beautiful creatures' I'd ever met. They make me feel emotions I never thought even possible for my kind to experience, they've given me a purpose in this world - that doesn't just involve killing and consuming souls nonstop - that I never could have imagined before, but most importantly, they give and show me love I never thought anyone of my kind was ever worth.

I look around at the scenery before me, marveling at the humans and reapers that have shown me and my loves such kindness in these last three years, and can't help but reminisce.

In the beginning of us coming out with our relationship to the ones we came to trust - who we can now even call our friends - it was a very stressful and hard process for us, as well as for some of them.

Telling Grell's dispatch team actually went remarkably well. Ronald wasn't all that surprised about Grell falling in love with a human, since there have been quite a few cases of other reapers doing the same, but wasn't exactly happy with the fact that she also fell for a demon. Still, he happily supported her with everything, and eventually came to trust me once he'd seen proof that I wouldn't hurt her, a few months after. William, on the other hand, did react quite negatively when we told him. He told Grell she was absolutely disgusting for falling in love with a demon, and nothing but a burden on him and the work, and told her to not show her despicable face at reaper headquarters ever again, which reduced her to the most heart wrenching sobs I'd ever heard from her. Ciel and I were furious. The rest of the day and the next was spent trying to console and comfort Grell to the best of our abilities. It wasn't until the end of the week, when William showed up to the manor, heavy with guilt and regret. He apologized profusely on that day and many after, but of course, it took us all a good while to give him our complete forgiveness, a year to be exact. Everything's alright now with him and Grell, he's even taken a bit of a liking to Ciel, and also tries his best to get along with me for Grell's sake, and that's really all I can ask for from him. And as for Eric and Alan, well there's not much to say besides they completely supported us the moment we told them. And it was also due to the fact that they themselves had been in a secret relationship for a little over five years of their own, and us coming out with ours actually gave them the courage to do the same with their close reaper friends.

Like I knew, telling the rest of the Phantomhive servants would be an easy task, Grell and Ciel had their doubts, but I knew those five would go along and support anything that would make their master happy. And I was right. They took it all extremely well - even the part about me and Grell not being human, and our plan for me to turn Ciel into a demon on his eighteenth birthday - they just told us that no matter what, they would support us a hundred percent with everything we did. Tanaka had even pulled me aside and gave me a stern - and slightly threatening - talking-to about how to always treat and care for Ciel the way he deserves, and that if I ever hurt him in any way, he and the rest of the servants would find a way to throw me straight back into hell. And I more than believe that he would. Tanaka, in the time I've known him, is a man true to his word. And I know how deeply he cares for Ciel, as if he were his very own grandchild, so I'm positive he would certainly find a way.

The next people we told were Sieglinde and Wolfram, and they reacted quite well, I must say. Wolfram didn't have much to say, just a congratulations and a few kind words, followed with a smile to us each. And as for Sieglinde, well, she congratulated us, too. But had some rather... Personal questions pertaining to Grell's... Private area. She, as well, asked me what my "parts" looked like in my demon form. That had left the conversation quite awkward for some time. But, over all, I think it went well. They have been giving us their full support ever since, and when we told them about the wedding a few months ago, Sieglinde even agreed to be one of the bridesmaids.

The next person we told was Soma. His reaction wasn't quite exactly how I expected it would go, but it most certainly wasn't bad. When we told him about Grell and I not being human, he had right away exclaimed how that was the reason why I was so "scary" all the time. He then said he'd try his best not to do anything to provoke, and I quote, the " _nasty-scary demon from within_ ," ever again. And for that, I am eternally grateful. As for his reaction to our relationship, he just gave his usual wide smile, and said he'd support and continue to care for Ciel, and I quote once again, like the " _bestest friend I am!_ "

The last people we told were the remaining of Ciel's family, and it was... A memory I will never forget. Not to say that it all went horribly wrong like we thought it would, but part of it most definitely did. Lady Elizabeth was the first to be told, but she hadn't been heartbroken or angry even in the slightest like we expected she would be, in fact, she had looked happy for us, and told us so herself. She had then proceeded to tell us how she had actually known for quite awhile about our relationship, and admitted that at first she had been angry and hurt. But soon enough had realized that Ciel was truly happy whenever he was with Grell or I, or with us both, even when he didn't intentionally show it. She said as long as he was genuinely happy and able to smile so freely, then so could she. Even when the day came where she would pass on into the next world and he would still remain in this one, she said she would be just fine with that. Now, as for Edward and Sir Midford, they took the news surprisingly well, too. After a brief moment of anger and fear, that is. But thankfully, Elizabeth stepped in before things got uncontrollable and explained her side, and said that we wouldn't hurt anyone that wasn't undeserving, or unless absolutely necessary, which is true. And I must say, Edward showed I think even more support and enthusiasm than anyone else we had told at the time. He tried to hide the main reason why he was so enthusiastic about our relationship, but we all knew what it was. Ever the protective big brother, as always.

I smile, and silently laugh at the memory of Edward congratulating and pulling Ciel into a Midford-style hug. My little love's face was truly priceless, it had been a mixture of shock and loss of oxygen.

My smile drops though, when I remember what else transpired that day. Francis Midford wasn't, and still isn't supportive of us in any way whatsoever. When we decided on coming out with our relationship to the Midford family, we honestly didn't expect for any of them to accept us, or to support us, for that matter. But even after we got that acceptance and support from the three, neither one of us believed even for a second that we would get the same from the Marquess, and we were not wrong. Since knowing she would be the most difficult to tell, we told her everything in privacy of one of the household lounges. Once we did, she just sat were she was with a blank expression, but though her face showed no emotion, her soul showed me everything; anger, saddness, and just a hint of understanding were present within her. I, nor Grell, will ever forget the words she said that day. She had stood up from her seat, looked straight into Ciel's eyes and said, " _If your father were still alive, he would be so ashamed and disappointed in you. Now,_ _get out_ _of my manor._ _I_ _don't want to see you, or these creatures ever again._ " With that, she had strolled out the room with her still blank expression, and the scent of tears trailing behind her.

I was positively furious at what she'd said to him. I had wanted so badly to go after her, and I could feel Grell having the same intentions, as well. But the only thing that stopped us from doing so, was Ciel putting up his hand and saying to drop it and leave her be, that he knew she would react that way, and there was nothing we could do or say to convince her otherwise. It broke my heart to hear him say that, because I knew it was all just a front, he was deeply hurt by what his Aunt had said, just as Grell was when William had said those almost exact same hurtful words towards her. It only made me want to go after her all the more, and he knew that, which is why he said these words, " _Just stop, the both of you, stop. I'll be alright. If she can't ever see the love we have for one another, then we don't need her in our life._ "

It wasn't until that night, when he layed between us, that he cried his heart out until he fell into a restless slumber.

It's been a year since then, and we have not seen, nor heard from Francis Midford, and we probably never will.

I lightly shake my head, trying to rid these depressing memories from my mind. It's my wedding day, there should only be joyous thoughts and happy smiles to go around.

All of a sudden, I feel a strong hand land upon my right shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Already knowing who it is, I turn to my right and am faced with a smiling Tanaka.

"Look," he says, motioning ahead of us.

I turn my head back, and see the bridesmaids coming down the grassy aisle with their suitors, Meyrin arm-and-arm with Ronald, and Sieglinde in the arms of Wolfram. Soon they are lined up along side each other; Sieglinde still in the arms of Wolfram, so as to not strain herself from standing for a long period of time, is wearing a elegant white and violet gown, holding a beautiful bouquet of Hyacinthus and Lilies and White Roses in her hands. Meyrin stands beside them, her hair up in a clean bun, wearing the same gown as her fellow bridesmaid and holding a replica of the same bouquet.

Next, I see Lady Elizabeth in her light pink and golden and sparkling flower girl dress, coming down the aisle with a woven basket in her hand, throwing down the white rose petals from within it as she walks.

The realization fully hits me now. I'm about to be married. I'm about to become Sebastian Michaelis-Phantomhive-Sutcliff, and it's the most amazing feeling I've ever had.

Once Elizabeth reaches the end of the aisle, she gives me a quick smile before going to stand next to Wolfram and Sieglinde.

I turn my attention back to the aisle, and my heart rate picks up at what I see; my stunning, breathtakingly beautiful bride is walking toward me, arm-and-arm with William, who will be the one giving her away to me.

Once they reach me at the arch, William speaks.

"I trust that you'll always love, treat, and respect her the way she deserves, as you have," he says in a stern tone, and a protective look in his eyes.

"Of course. There isn't anyone or anything that will ever stop me from loving her, I swear on that," I say without any hesitation.

He regards me for a few moments before saying, "Good. I'll be holding you to that... Sebastian." He gives me a faint smile, and gives me the hand of my wife-to-be, before turning back and taking a seat beside Ronald.

I slowly blink away the shock of what just happened away. He's never once called me by my first name, nor smiled at me before, or anyone really, for that matter.

Bringing my attention back to my beautiful bride, I admire the outfit she had chosen for this wondrous day; a gorgeous pure white dress adorned her figure perfectly, a set of matching long white gloves on each of her hands, and a veil of the same color covers her face. With my unoccupied hand, I gently raise the veil, revealing my red-haired bride's brightly smiling face.

We stare into each other's eyes for a few lovely moments, before turning both our attention back toward the grassy aisle, our little groom would be walking down it soon.

Sure enough, just moments later we watch as Ciel comes out of the changing tent that's obscured by the trees and bushes of the forest, in his beautifully custom made outfit. We both managed to convince our darling boy into wearing something that at least semi resembled a wedding dress, since we both know that he enjoys dresses in general, he just won't admit to it... yet, that is. So, with the help of Miss Hopkins, a dark and light blue masterpiece was made; a suit jacket clung to his upper body, his collar and the cuffs of his wrists were laced with ruffles, and a dark blue bow was wrapped around his neck. The bottom half of him was covered in a long flowing skirt that went all the way down to his feet, ruffles as well lined the hem of the skirt, and above that a dark blue rose pattern went around it - the same pattern being along the cuffs of his jacket, as well - and at the top back of the skirt rests a big light blue bow. And lastly, a light blue top hat adorns his head with a dark blue rose ribbon wrapped about it, and a long light blue, ribboned veil hangs from the back of the hat.

I have to give it to Miss Hopkins, she did a spectacular job on Ciel's outfit, it looks absolutely extravagant on him, I can't take my eyes off him.

"Wait!"

A voice in the distance shouts, gaining everyone's attention in trying to find the source of it. Nobody has to wait very long though, soon enough a woman comes rushing out from the forest trees, and that woman is none other than Francis Midford.

I watch as she runs up to Ciel and starts speaking to him. I keep a very close eye on his facial expressions as she continues talking to him, but so far he's just standing there with a shocked look on his face. I could very easily listen in on what she's telling him, but I made a promise to Ciel not to do that unless it were absolutely necessary. And it would be if she says or does anything to upset him.

About five or so minutes pass of her talking to Ciel, before I notice tears starting to gather in his eyes. I feel my eyes flash their demonic hue, and my senses heighten to an almost painful degree, but I ignore the rest and focus on what's being said.

"-ain, I'm so sorry, Ciel. Truly, truly sorry. I should have never said such a horrible things like that to you, it was- no, I was wrong."

I watch and listen in amazement, as she gently grabs his face between her hands, and speaks in a soft tone to him.

"Your father wouldn't be disappointed in or ashamed of you. No, in fact, he would be very proud of you for being true to yourself. I know it."

She finishes, and plants a light kiss to Ciel's forehead. Barely even a second passes before Ciel throws his arms around her in what looks like an almost bone crushing hug, and for the first time ever that I've been in Ciel's life, I see Francis Midford look genuinely shocked. Not long after though, she snaps out of it and wraps her arms around him just as tightly in return, letting a few tears of her own fall.

I'm glad to see Ciel able to forgive her, even after all this time. But as for me, and I'm sure for Grell too, it may take us awhile to completely forgive her for everything she had caused our darling boy to go through for those few months. But, in time I'm sure we will, and this is a good start to her gaining that forgiveness.

The Marquess is the first to pull away, grabbing a handkerchief from her handbag, and wipes away the remaining tears from Ciel's face and eyes.

"Come now, no more tears. A gentleman must look presentable at his wedding, after all."

She says in a firm, but gentle tone, as she finishes cleaning up his face.

"Now, let's go, shall we? Someone has to walk my Nephew down the aisle, and I would be graciously happy to do so."

I see Ciel smile and give a small nod, tears welling up in his eyes once more, but he doesn't let them fall, he just grabs onto his Aunt's left arm and they begin making their way toward the arch.

I finally allow my senses to return to their reletivly "normal" state.

Soon the Marquess is standing before Grell and I. There's an unreadable expression on her face, but I can feel her soul twisting with three very strong emotions: Guilt, regret, and self-loathing.

I almost feel sorry for her, almost, but I can't. Not now, or ever. She'll gain her full forgiveness from me one day, it's just going to take awhile.

I stare at her with a not unkind, but serious look, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"Take care of him."

"Always and forever," both Grell and I say simultaneously.

She looks to Grell, then to myself, and with a nod and one last kiss to Ciel's cheek, she walks toward to where her husband is seated. He quickly stands and allows her his seat, since there are no more vacant chairs.

I bring my attention back to my soon-to-be husband and wife, and grab each one of their hand's with my own. I feel my chest swell with love as I watch them clasp each other's free remaining one's in a strong, loving grip.

I look at Tanaka, and give a nod and smile of confirmation to begin the ceremony.

With a smile and nod back, he does.

"Welcome, family, friends, and loved ones. We gather here today in this beautiful forest, to celebrate the wedding of Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, and Grell Sutcliff. You have come here to share in this commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell to start their married life together surrounded by the ones dearest and most important to them. So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Sebastian, Ciel and Grell thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your love, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married."

I take small glances at the people and reapers around us, and see that everyone has a smile on their face, even William and the Marquess have small ones of their own.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and challenging adventure of human relationships. Although, in this case, this relationship isn't completely human, and nor will it be human at all one day. But, I'm more than sure that like any human relationship, it'll still have its own challenges, and most certainly more adventures to be had."

He pauses, and gives a slight chuckle before continuing.

"No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that- through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in one another; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, and learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do, is to witness and affirm the choice you made to stand together as lifemates and partners."

"Do you, Sebastian Michaelis, take this man and woman to be your wedded husband and wife?"

My smile widens and I reply, "I do."

"Do you, Grell Sutcliff, take these men to be your wedded husbands?"

With a wide smile of her own, she replies, "I do."

"And do you, Ciel Phantomhive, take this man and woman to be your wedded husband and wife?"

"I-I do," he says in a choked up voice. A few tears fall from his eyes, but a wide wobbly smile is present on his face.

I let go of his hand for a moment, and gently wipe away his tears, before I grab it once more, and give it a gentle squeeze.

"People in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other, but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today. Will everyone please rise?"

I turn my head and see that everyone that was seated is now standing.

"Do you, who are present here today, surround Sebastian, Ciel and Grell in love, offering them the days of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

"We do."

I can feel my heart ache in happiness at just those two simple words, but they feel like so much more. To think that they have come to care for us this much, and to hear the firm honesty in their voices, feels truly wonderful.

I look back to my beloves, and see them in just as much awe as I was, and still am.

"You may be seated."

I look again and see everyone take their seat, then turn my attention back to Tanaka, as he continues reading out the memorized scripture.

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love - which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another being fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you three will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Now, without further adieu, please read the vows you have written for each other."

We agreed that I would go first, so I take a deep breath, and begin.

"My beloves, I have loved you for so long, probably even longer than I realize, and will continue to for the rest of our eternal lives. Love, and emotions in general, are something I never thought I could ever experience or have, or even deserve, for that matter. But you both have shown, and proven me, that I was able and deserving of that love, and that's more than I could ever have asked for. The day I asked you both to marry me, and when I heard the soft simultaneous 'yes' fall from both your lips, I thought that was the happiest day of my life. But, as I stand here before the both of you on this beautiful spring day, I have realized that this, is truly the happiest I have ever been. The day I proposed will, of course, still be one of the happiest, but our wedding day will always be number one. Our love is like a symphony, it's such a beautiful sound I've never known, and a melody that none of us could ever play alone. So I, Sebastian Michaelis, take you, Ciel phantomhive and Grell Sutcliff to be my husband and wife, my constant friends, and partners, and my loves."

Tears are falling freely down their cheeks once I come to the conclusion of my vows, and a few small sobs escape their lips, but they also have brilliant smiles upon their faces'.

I wait until they gain their composure, then give them a smile and nod of encouragement to start their vows. And with slightly shaking voices, they both - individually - give their vows.

By the time they're through saying their vows to me, I have the widest grin I think I've ever had on my face. How could I have gotten so fortunate in finding such kind, magnificent, loving beings to be my husband and wife.

Once they finish they're vows to each other - which are just as touching and beautiful, might I add - we wait for Tanaka to commence with the remaining of the ceremony.

"Now, may I please have the rings?"

I watch as Finny jumps up in excitement from his seat, rings resting on top the small plush pillow clutched in his hands, as comes bounding up to us with his usual bright, sunny smile.

"Here they are!"

He says excitedly, holding out the pillow to us. I smile kindly at him, and thank him, as I take two of the rings from the pillow.

He giggles happily, and walks back to his seat with a bounce to his step.

"Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

I repeat what he says, and place each ring on their respective fingers', and watch as they do the same to me and each other.

This is it. It's finally happening.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband and wife! You may kiss one another!"

I gladly do so, giving each of my beloves our first kiss as husbands and wife, and do it just as sweetly and tenderly as the first ever time we confessed our love.

Once we were through with our newlywed kisses, everyone erupted in cheers, sobs and congratulations. But their voices seem almost far away, as I can't focus on anything other than my husband and wife.

I pull them close to me, breathing in their scent, and smiling like a madman. And maybe I am mad. Mad for falling in love with both a human and reaper, and showing a weakness no demon was expected, or thought even capable of doing. Then so be it, I would rather be mad and in love, than the emotionless and loveless demon I was before.

No matter what, come hell or heaven itself, I will always be there to protect them. Because if anything, this love only makes me stronger.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
